Fate
by Unique Charm
Summary: He loved her, but that one slip in fate caused them to take their separate ways. He still loves her, but is he right in how he feels? One-shot, and NOT for Bloom lovers! Rated T - Rate and Review please :)


**Fact:** **Bloom's story was based on a girl named Antonella who Iginio Straffi, the creator of the Winx Club series, met who had been adopted and whose dearest wish was to know who her real parents were.**

"Dude, whassup?" Brandon jumped onto the couch in his and his best friend, Sky's dorm room.

"Hey, man. Just thinking," Sky sighed at his desk rubbing his eyes.

"Still thinking about Bloom?" Riven asked flipping through his magazine.

"Wha—No! Course not," Sky quickly got up from his desk and flopped onto the torn sofa in front of the magenta-haired specialist.

"Dude?" Timmy looked up from his games console.

"Fine, fine! I just can't believe she did that. I loved her!"

"Loved?" Helia questioned as he began sketching a portrait of Flora. "Not 'love?'"

"I don't know. I trusted her!" Sky slammed his fist down onto the glass coffee table which was covered in dust. They weren't the biggest fans of manual labour!

"Come on, man. Let her go. Just look over it, and move on. She wasn't the right one for you," Nabu shrugged.

"No! Don't say that. I loved her so much, man. I trusted her and she turned against me! This is all her fault," Sky told his friend who just sighed.

"What even happened back there, anyway. You never told us the whole story," Brandon asked him, genuinely interested.

"Didn't I?"

"Nah, man, you just said to me to 'mind your own business!'" Riven mimicked his frenemy, Sky.

"Oh. Well, two months ago, we were on a date. Our 50th date, so it was gonna be pretty special," Sky began leaning back on the sofa.

"50th? How the heck did you put up with her for that long?" Riven sniggered.

"Shut it!" Sky gave a small smile. "As I was saying…"

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey, Bloom! Yeah I'm fine, gorgeous," Sky spoke into his phone. "Yeah, speaking of which, how would you like to go on a date with me tonight? Yeah? I'll pick you up, at 7, Bloom. Bye, I love you!"_

_Sky switched his phone off and smiled at the other specialist friends of his in the dorm room who were stifling sniggers._

_"50__th__?" Brandon asked smiling._

_"Yeah, I'm freaking out, man!" Sky told them nervously._

_"Relax, man. It's not that hard. Just act like it's any other date," Brandon shrugged._

_"Well, I was gonna… you know…" Sky tried to explain doing random hand gestures._

_"Woah, dude! Never knew you had it in you! So what's your approach, take her clothes off first or…?" Riven smirked._

_"Wait, what? No!" Sky shook his head blushing as the other specialists all laughed. "I was gonna propose!"_

_"You're gonna propose?" Timmy asked spinning on his chair by the computer._

_"Aww, look at my boy! He's growing up so fast!" Brandon mused giving Sky a small punch on the arm._

_"So, how you gonna do it?" Helia asked putting down his picture._

_"What do you mean?" Sky asked dumbfounded._

_"You know, are you gonna put the ring in her drink or something?" Timmy asked his friend._

_"No, I was just gonna get down on one knee and ask her, you know?" Sky told his friends confused as Helia and Brandon shook their heads._

_"No, you need to do it romantically!" Helia told him._

_"How? I thought the knee thing WAS romantic!" Sky buried his face in his hands._

_"No, bro. Do the drink thing!" Brandon told him._

_"I can't put it in her drink - what if she chokes on it?"Sky asked his friends worried about Bloom._

_"You know how to do the Heimlich?" Nabu asked monotone as Sky nodded. "Then you're all set!"_

_"Dude, I'm not gonna choke my future fiancé!" The blonde prince of Eraklyon told Nabu._

_"Why not?" Riven asked callously._

_"Hey, Riven. What's that red stuff coming out of your nose?" Sky asked leaning forwards on the sofa._

_"What red stuff?" Riven asked taking the magazine away from his face._

_"Here," Sky stood up, raised his fist and grabbed Riven by the collar._

_"Dude!" Brandon warned prying Riven out of Sky's reach._

_"Come on, man. It was just a joke," Riven smirked returning to his magazine as a raging Sky sat down back onto the sofa._

_"Where are you taking her?" Brandon asked changing the subject._

_"That fancy new restaurant in France, a place on Earth. The restaurant's called: Le Mer," Sky smiled._

_"Fancy!" Timmy agreed pushing up his glasses._

_"What are you gonna order?" Brandon asked again._

_"Lobster?" Sky guessed as his friends all 'oohed.'_

_" You can't order fishy friends!" Nabu explained._

_"Fishy friends?" Nabu smirked._

_"I dunno!" Brandon shrugged and collapsed onto the seat beside Nabu._

_"Then what do I order?" Sky asked leaning back._

_"Wonton Soup!" Riven burst out, sitting up from his chair with his eyes wide open._

_"Dude!" Sky chuckled at his magenta-haired friend._

_"Sorry, man. I'm just so stupid, ya know?" Riven shrugged and slapped himself in the face._

_PRESENT_

"That's so not what happened man!" Riven sniggered putting down his magazine. "And anyway, hurry up with the story, I've got places to go and people to see,"

"No you don't!" Nabu squinted at his friend.

"Do too! Now, hurry up and tell me the interesting parts of the story. And don't make it up!" Riven swung his legs onto dusty coffee table in front of Brandon.

"I'm not making anything up!" Sky shook his head.

"Yeah, sure. Since when did I like Wonton Soup?" Riven sniggered. "And also, I'm not stupid and I did not hit myself in the face, dude!"

"Well that's what happened!" Sky retorted.

"No it didn't!" Riven mimicked.

"Yes it did! And anyway, continuing the story. We were at the restaurant…"

_FLASHBACK_

_"Wow, Sky. This is wonderful!" Bloom smiled gratefully as their starter course had arrived. She was wearing a knee-length sky blue poufy dress with a navy blue three-quarter length jacket._

_"You like it?" Sky asked his smiling girlfriend who was looking around the elegant dining area amazed._

_"Yeah. It's beautiful," Bloom gazed up into her boyfriends eyes and sighed in contempt._

_"Bon appétit!" The French waiter spoke in a strong French accent and left gracefully from their table._

_"Merky!" Sky spoke as best as he could in a French accent, earning a weird look from the waiter._

_"Oh, Sky!" Bloom chuckled as her boyfriend failed to impress the waiter. "It's 'merci,' not 'merky!'"_

_"That's what I said, didn't I?" Sky asked slightly embarrassed._

_"No!" Bloom giggled. "I think you just offended him!"_

_PRESENT_

"Merky?" Riven sniggered.

"I thought it was French!" Sky protested.

"Proceed," Helia gestured.

"Right, of course," Sky nodded. "So, it was when I dropped her off at her place after she said 'yes.'

_FLASHBACK_

_"Sky, this is the best anniversary ever!" Bloom gushed as soon as they were in hers and Stella's apartment._

_"Is Stella here?" Sky whispered holding her close after shutting the door._

_"No, she's at Brandon's," Bloom whispered just before Sky kissed her softly on the lips._

_PRESENT_

"And you did it?" Riven smirked.

"No," Sky shook his head. "Andy called. Actually, he left a message saying that he enjoyed their date the previous day,"

"Bloom cheated on you?" Brandon sat up.

"Yeah, with her ex-boyfriend. A day before the 50th as well! Bitch..." Sky huffed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Helia asked.

"Because I didn't want to look like a loser,"

"Don't worry man. You do that all on your own!" Riven sniggered, but was then thwacked on the head with his own magazine. "Watch the hair!"

"Maybe you're right," Sky sighed and leant back on the couch.

"That you're a loser?" Riven asked hopefully.

"No, that I should just forget about her. Clearly she wasn't into the relationship as I was," Sky dug into his pockets and pulled out his phone as it buzzed.

"Who is it?" Timmy asked switching his console off.

"Bethany, she wants help with her training as part of her fairy course," Sky gave a small smile at the message.

"Ooooh, Bethany, huh?" Helia chuckled.

"Maybe there are plenty of fish in the sea," Sky muttered.

"You like her?" Brandon pressed.

"I think so, I mean she's amazing! Her dark eyes shine like stars in the night sky, her smile makes my heart beat daster... Her golden blonde hair cascades beautifully down her neck and -"

"We don't want to hear the rest!" Riven sniggered.

"Dark eyes? Like Black?" Timmy asked ignoring Riven.

"Yeah, why?" Sky asked.

"I've seen you with Bethany, she has brown eyes!" Brandon smiled.

"Then her eyes are brown like... like the... Hudson River?" Sky wondered aloud as his friends all laughed.

"Good bye, Bloom," Sky saluted as soon as the laughter died down.

**Fact: In the Secret of the Lost Kingdom, the scene where Sky meets Bloom on the Alfea rooftop on his board was been inspired from Aladdin meeting Jasmine on the magic carpet in the Disney movie Aladdin.**


End file.
